Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates, in general, to a brassiere and, in particular, to a single-use brassiere made of fabric tape.
Description of Related Art
Conventional brassieres provide support to an individual's breasts by holding the individual's breasts in cups that are supported on the individual by straps around the individual's back and/or shoulder straps. Strapless dresses and some manner of summer wear cannot be worn with these brassieres since the support straps are often exposed out of the dresses or summer wear. Brassieres without straps have been designed, but are typically made from stiff, coarse fabrics that can be uncomfortable for an individual to wear. Further, brassieres are often provided in different sizes to accommodate different breast sizes and shapes for individuals. Conventional brassieres cannot be adjusted based on a change in the individual's breast size and shape.
Adhesive brassieres have been designed to address several of the disadvantages of conventional brassieres. Current adhesive brassieres, however, cannot be adjusted based on a change in the individual's breast size and shape. Current adhesive brassieres typically come in a single size according to the individual's current breast size and shape. The adhesive brassieres are adhesively attached to the individual's breast to cover a substantial portion of the individual's breast. Current adhesive brassieres typically do not provide support to the individual's breast. Further, adhesive brassieres typically only use a single nylon or silicone member to cover the individual's breast.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for a brassiere that can be adjusted based on a change in an individual's breast size or shape. A further need exists for a brassiere that can be formed from multiple forms to shape to an individual's breast and support the individual's breast. A further need exists for a brassiere formed from multiple forms that may be stretched to position an individual's breast in a desired position.